


fourplay

by saidsoftly



Series: walk walk passion baby [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Panic Attack, Singing Sebastian, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidsoftly/pseuds/saidsoftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four ficlets in which Sebastian almost burns down a kitchen, strips for Chris and watches him masturbate, is insatiable, and holds Chris in his lap and sings to him.</p><p>[Part of an AU proposed by <a href="http://sammy-souffle.tumblr.com/">sammy-souffle</a> where Chris is still a famous actor but Sebastian is a model.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. toasty

Chris was walking slowly through a lush jungle, which was weird because he could have sworn he was at a bar in Boston just a moment before. He caught a glimpse of a familiar smile out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look, it was gone. He frowned at the rustling leaves, the branches swaying slightly like they'd just been disturbed. He walked past the tree, hearing a laugh further ahead and following the sound. 

"Sebastian, is that you?" he called out, receiving no response except for the sound of falling water. It got louder as he progressed, and eventually he came to a clearing with a waterfall and small wading pool.

"Come on in, the water's nice," Sebastian purred, beckoning him from the water below.

"I don't have a swimsuit," Chris replied, his mouth quirking up into a grin.

"Neither do I," Sebastian winked, the reflection of the water shimmering in his blue eyes.

Chris smiled and pulled his shirt off, loving the way Sebastian's eyes roamed hungrily over his bare chest. He was about to undo his jeans when a loud, obnoxious beeping blared through the air. "What is that?" he yelled, covering his ears. Sebastian didn't seem to notice, just floating in the water peacefully with his eyes closed. Chris looked around frantically, trying to locate the source of the noise, and soon the lush scenery faded away into pillows and crumpled sheets.

Chris woke with a start, realizing immediately that a blaring smoke alarm was what ripped him from his lovely dream. He sat up and looked over, panic setting in when he saw that the other side of the bed was empty. "Sebastian?" he called out, running first to the bathroom. It was dark and empty, so he ran out of the bedroom and into a smoke-filled hallway. Chris coughed, covering his face with his t-shirt before pulling it away momentarily to yell again anxiously, "Sebastian?!"

He ran down the hallway and into an empty living room before turning the corner and seeing Sebastian in the kitchen, holding a fire extinguisher and coughing into his elbow. Chris closed the space between them in an instant, taking note of the blackened mess that used to be his oven as he grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him through the living room and out onto the balcony where they could breathe more easily.

"I'm so sorry," Sebastian said, trembling with tears in his eyes as he set the fire extinguisher down and let himself be pulled into Chris' strong arms.

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you," Chris murmured, holding him tight and rubbing a hand up and down his back. "God, Seb, I was so scared. I heard the alarm, and you weren't in bed, and I couldn't find you..." His voice trailed off and he pressed a kiss to the top of Sebastian's head.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said again, looking up at him with watery blue eyes.

Chris shook his head. "It's okay. You're all right, and that's all I care about." He cupped Sebastian's face and pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips. "What happened anyway?"

"I woke up early, and I thought it would be nice to wake you up with the smell of cinnamon rolls," he explained, wiping at his eye with the back of his hand. "But I guess I wasn't really up yet because I sat down at the table and dozed off after I put them in the oven. I'm so sorry, Chris. Jesus, I almost burned down your kitchen."

Chris frowned deeply, wiping the tears from Sebastian's cheeks. "Are you telling me the cinnamon rolls didn't make it?" he asked, his lip quivering.

Sebastian laughed, pushing at his chest. "I said I was sorry!"

"Wait here," Chris chuckled, going back inside to turn off the smoke detector and open every window in his apartment. He went back into the kitchen to survey the damage, wondering if he'd have to buy a new oven. He couldn't really tell at first glance, though, and it was still too smoky to stay in there for very long. Chris shrugged. He'd just call his mom later for advice. 

He turned back toward the balcony, grinning at how cute Sebastian looked watching him anxiously through the glass. "Are you still hungry?" he asked, grasping his hand and pulling him back inside. Sebastian nodded. "What do you say we go out for breakfast and let the place air out a little?

"Sounds good to me," Sebastian agreed.

"I think we should go on vacation too," Chris said as they walked down the hall to the bedroom. "Somewhere tropical. With waterfalls."


	2. naughty girl

"What do you think about this one?" Sebastian asked, holding his iPad up so Chris could see. He was stretched out on Chris' lap in their big, comfortable recliner, looking at the pictures the photographer from his latest shoot had just emailed him.

"I like it," Chris said immediately, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's waist.

"You don't think I look kinda cross-eyed in it?"

"No, I think you look gorgeous."

"What about this one? My arm's at a weird angle. It looks really short."

Chris shook his head. "Your arm is perfect, and so are you."

Sebastian sighed in frustration. "Why am I even asking you? You think I look good no matter what."

"Sorry I find you so attractive," Chris replied with an amused grin.

"Well, I want your honest opinion. He's asking me which ones to go with, and I want your advice."

"Okay, I'll be more objective, I promise." Sebastian swiped over to the next picture. "Beautiful." Swipe. "Stunning." Swipe. "Jaw-dropping." Swipe. "Fantasmical."

"That's not even a word, Chris."

"That last picture was so unbelievably gorgeous that I had to make up a new word."

"You're such a dork."

Chris grinned, pressing kisses all over Sebastian's neck.

"Stop!" Sebastian whined, pulling his shoulder up. "Your beard is tickling me."

"How dare you," Chris pouted. "Apologize to my beard at once."

"I will not." Sebastian closed his iPad and set it down on the table next to the chair. "I'll just talk to someone who's more familiar with my modeling career and get their opinion."

"Hey, I'm more familiar with your modeling career than you might think."

"Because you were stalking me?" Sebastian asked with raised eyebrows.

"No!" he said quickly, defensively, making his boyfriend giggle. "As you may know, I did a bit of modeling myself, for Gucci."

"Oh, I'm aware," Sebastian said, sitting up so he could look Chris up and down with a heated smile.

Chris blushed a little. "Anyway, I researched it like any other role. I looked at pictures of all the top male models. Which, of course, included you."

"Oh god, which ones?" Sebastian cringed.

"Uh...I don't know. A lot of them. There was one where you were shirtless on a bed."

"You'll have to be more specific."

Chris snorted. "No kidding," he said, wincing as Sebastian elbowed him in the ribs. "I think there was one where you were in a bathtub wearing leather pants."

"Mm hmm," Sebastian nodded.

"And my favorite, the one of you in the tuxedo...with the ball gag."

Sebastian blushed and smiled. "You liked that one, huh?"

"Yeah. I may have printed that one out."

"Aww," he cooed, bopping Chris on the nose. "To frame it and put it on your bedside table?"

"No," Chris said with a wicked smirk. "To come on it."

Sebastian's jaw dropped. "You filthy bastard," he teased, his voice coming out a little husky.

"I'm filthy?" Chris retorted, raising his eyebrows. "You were the one with a ball gag in your mouth and cum all over your face."

Sebastian laughed, punching him playfully on the shoulder. "You're bad."

"You like it," Chris murmured, pulling him down for a kiss. Sebastian smiled against his lips, moving to straddle his lap and returned the kiss for a little while before pulling away and fixing Chris with a heated gaze.

"I wanna watch you," he said softly, rubbing his thumb over Chris' full bottom lip.

"Watch me do what?" Chris asked distractedly, slipping his fingers under Sebastian's t-shirt and brushing his fingers over his hip.

"I wanna watch you jerk off."

"You do?" Chris looked up at him with an almost horrified frown.

"Yeah..." Sebastian chuckled in surprise at the look on his face. "Why are you looking at me like I just said I want to pee on you?"

"I don't know, I just..." He stopped. "Wait, just so we're clear...you don't want to pee on me, right?"

Sebastian laughed. "No, I don't."

"Okay, good. And I don't know...the thought of that just makes me a little self-conscious."

"What, are you shy now?"

"Maybe. I don't know. What if I look stupid while I'm doing it?"

"Then I'll stop you." Chris pouted. "I'm just kidding. You're not gonna look stupid. It's gonna be hot," he murmured, trailing a hand down Chris' torso.

"I don't know," Chris said, biting his lip.

"Please?" Sebastian begged. "I'll do something for you."

"Oh?" Chris quirked up an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Name it."

"Hmm... I want you to strip for me."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Okay," Sebastian agreed, sliding off his lap and standing up. "Do you want me to go put on something sexy?"

"No, you're fine in that."

Sebastian looked down at his Adidas track pants and Rolling Stones t-shirt. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're about to take it off anyway."

"Okay," Sebastian shrugged. "Can I have some music though?"

"Sure," Chris said and picked up the iPad. He scrolled for a bit then selected a track, and Sebastian rolled his eyes when Beyonce's 'Naughty Girl' started playing.

"Oh god," he snorted and reached down to pull off his t-shirt. Chris stopped him with a raised hand.

"Slowly," he said in an Irish accent. "That was my impression of Michael Fassbender in Shame. How was it?"

"Wasn't he American in that movie?"

Chris sighed. "Everyone's a critic."

Sebastian grinned. "If it makes you feel better, your cock looks way bigger than his."

Chris stared up at him shocked. "Have you slept with him?"

"No, he..." Sebastian looked confused. "He's naked in the movie."

"Oh, right," Chris blushed, and Sebastian's shoulders shook as he dissolved into giggles. "Oh, yeah, this is real sexy. You laughing at me." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry! Sorry." Sebastian reached over and restarted the track. "Here we go." He swiveled his hips in time to the music, poking his tongue out as he lifted his shirt slowly, revealing his toned torso inch by inch. He pulled it off over his head, causing his hair to be adorably ruffled, and Chris smiled as he danced around for a moment. Sebastian dipped two fingers into his mouth then dragged his hand down over his chest and stomach, making like he was going to push down his pants but then kept going until he was palming his dick through the thin material and letting a debauched moan fall from his lips.

Chris shifted in the chair, his jeans growing tighter and more uncomfortable by the second. Sebastian flashed him a knowing grin, moving his hips in a circle as he turned around and toyed with the waistband of his pants, giving Chris a peek at his Dolce & Gabbana boxer-briefs. He pushed them down slowly, bending over and sliding a hand over his ass, making sure Chris noticed his middle finger pressing the material firmly between his cheeks.

"Fuck," Chris breathed, grabbing at himself through his jeans as Sebastian turned around. His eyes went straight to Sebastian's cock, looking absolutely mouthwatering as it strained against the black cotton of his briefs. Sebastian danced a little more, brushing a hand over himself and gasping softly before pulling his underwear down just enough to let his cock bounce free, smiling when Chris licked his lips. He shimmied and turned back around, teasing Chris for a while longer before pulling his underwear down and revealing his sublimely rounded ass.

Chris couldn't help himself, surging forward and grabbing his boyfriend by the hips. Sebastian let out a surprised yelp, losing his balance momentarily while Chris spread his cheeks with a hungry moan and flattened his tongue against Sebastian's perfect pink asshole. Sebastian gasped, his cock jumping as Chris pushed his tongue inside of him and licked him open. "Hey," he finally said, his voice embarrassingly shaky as he pulled himself away from his eager boyfriend, "that wasn't part of the deal."

"My bad," Chris grinned, licking his lips and sitting back in the chair.

"Okay," Sebastian said, sitting down on the couch across from him. "Your turn."

"All right. Um...do want me naked, or..."

"Obviously."

Chris slid to the edge of the chair, pulling off his socks before standing up to undo his pants.

"Slowly," Sebastian said, imitating his accent from earlier.

Chris put his hands on his hips. "Now _that_ wasn't part of the deal."

Sebastian giggled. "Fine. You may proceed."

"Thank you, dear," Chris said sarcastically as he took off his jeans. He pulled his shirt off right after, pausing briefly as Sebastian grunted his approval. He smiled, never growing tired of how much Sebastian enjoyed his muscular physique. He pulled his underwear off and sat back down, his mouth quirking up into a grin at the way Sebastian craned his neck to get a better view. He gripped his cock, already hard from Sebastian's striptease, and gave it a firm squeeze at the base. He looked up at Sebastian, then back down at his dick, then up at the ceiling. "Oh god," he sighed. "I don't know where to look."

Sebastian laughed softly. "Just close your eyes and pretend I'm not here."

Chris nodded, taking his advice and closing his eyes as he relaxed back into the chair. He stroked himself lightly before bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking his fingers then rubbing the moisture over his dick, breathing in sharply at the pleasant sensation. He wrapped his hand back around his cock, stroking up and down lazily and breathing deeply to keep himself calm. He brushed his thumb over the tip, feeling some wetness there, and opened his eyes as he milked more pre-cum out of his flushed cock. Chris closed his eyes again, spreading it around and making himself slick.

Sebastian watched with bated breath, his cock aching as he watched Chris pleasure himself. "Does that feel good, baby?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to ruin the moment if Chris truly had forgotten he was there.

"Mm, yeah," Chris responded with a breathy moan. He reached down, clutching and massaging his balls as he quickened his pace. 

Sebastian moved to the edge of the couch, leaning forward and licking his lips as he watched a pearl of pre-cum dribble down the thick head of Chris' cock and over his fist. He jumped a little when he heard his name.

"Sebastian," Chris whispered roughly, "I want you." Sebastian hesitated, wondering if Chris meant it explicitly, if he wanted him to come over and join in, or if it was just a product of his arousal. He got his answer, relaxing back into the cushion as Chris continued to babble hotly to himself. "Want those perfect lips on me. Wanna fuck your hot little mouth." 

Sebastian whimpered, palming his dick roughly as he watched Chris start to rock his hips and fuck up into his fist.

"Want your tight little ass wrapped around my dick," Chris panted. "M'gonna fuck you raw, baby." 

Sebastian bit back the wanton moan that bubbled up in his throat, fighting the urge to finger himself desperately.

"Oh god," Chris groaned, jerking himself hard and fast now. "Fuck, Sebastian. M'gonna...gonna come..."

"Yeah, baby," Sebastian muttered with uneven breath, "come for me, Chris."

"Fuck...fuck!" he hissed, his hand a blur as he worked himself up into a powerful orgasm. His mouth dropped open, his body trembling as he shot his load all over his stomach and chest. "Oh fuck," he whispered, tugging on himself until it was over, his chest falling up and down with each ragged breath.

Sebastian stood up, his legs a little unsteady as he walked back over to the recliner. Chris opened his eyes slowly, his pupils blown wide and vision hazy with ecstasy as he gazed up at him. Sebastian leaned over carefully, licking long, wet trails up Chris' torso until every last trace of ejaculate was gone. He slid back into his boyfriend's lap, kissing him feverishly and making Chris groan at the taste of himself on Sebastian's tongue. He broke the kiss with a moan, rubbing himself against Chris' warm, muscular thigh. "How soon do you think you can get it up again?" he panted in Chris' ear.

Chris smiled tiredly. "Why? Do you want an encore?"

"No, but I've always wanted to ride your cock in this chair."

"Mm, keep telling me dirty things like that, and I'll be hard in no time," Chris promised, sliding his fingers between Sebastian's cheeks and rubbing firm circles around his asshole.

Sebastian smiled, leaning down as he proceeded to whisper every filthy thing he could think of in his boyfriend's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little longer than I expected. Oops. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the final two chapters up tomorrow. Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take the coldest of showers.


	3. so classy and smart

"God, Seb...you're so beautiful," Chris whispered, gazing down at his boyfriend as the glow from the fireplace flickered across his features and made the sheen of sweat on his golden skin glisten.

Sebastian whimpered softly in response, his legs draped over Chris' muscular shoulders as his boyfriend rolled his hips forward in a rhythm, fucking him gently on the floor of their new Boston apartment. It was a chilly December evening, and Sebastian suggested they curl up in front of the fireplace with some blankets and coffee. They cuddled and made plans for the next day's Christmas shopping trip, but it was only a matter of time before they started having sex. (Which may or may not have been Sebastian's plan all along.)

"Chris," he gasped, reaching back and clutching handfuls of the blanket they were laying on, "I'm getting close."

Chris rose up onto his knees, holding Sebastian's thighs firmly against his chest and causing the lower half of the other man's body to be pulled up off the floor. A flicker of worry danced across Sebastian's face, but Chris held him up easily, getting the angle just right as he pumped his cock in and out of him, hitting that spot that made Sebastian go crazy again and again.

"Fuck! Chris! Yes! Oh, fuck yes," Sebastian shrieked, punctuating each thrust with a sharp cry of pleasure. He let out a long, pitiful wail and came in spurts all over his belly. Chris closed his eyes, turning his head and breathing hotly against the inside of Sebastian's knee as he drove himself deeper into his boyfriend's body. "Chris, please," Sebastian whined, feeling like he was on fire after his climax made his whole body ridiculously sensitive.

Chris snapped his hips forward obediently, teeth digging into his bottom lip as spilled deep inside his Sebastian's spent body. He eased him back down onto the blanket, his softening cock slipping out of that slick heat as he leaned over Sebastian with his hands braced against the floor. Sebastian hummed contentedly, dragging his fingertips through Chris' body hair as he traced the contours of his stomach muscles. Chris smiled down at him when he could breathe normally again. "Love you," he murmured and kissed him sweetly.

"Love you more," Sebastian grinned, eyes roaming greedily over Chris' naked body as he got up and walked to the kitchen to grab a damp rag.

"Not possible," Chris replied, wiping Sebastian's stomach clean and then making him gasp when he dragged it up between his cheeks. He disappeared again to toss the rag in with the laundry but came jogging back in rubbing his hands up and down his arms. "Fuck, it's cold!" he hissed, going over and stoking the fire until it was roaring proudly once more.

"I'll warm you up," Sebastian grinned, tugging him back down on the blanket. He pressed himself against Chris' back, kissing his shoulder as he pulled the blanket over them.

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm the big spoon," Chris insisted, pretending like he was trying to roll over.

"Oh shush. I can spoon you if I want."

"Well, okay. But only because I'm cold." He grabbed Sebastian's hand, tugging it up and placing it over his heart. They lay for a while in comfortable silence, breathing in tandem and watching the fire crackle and the flames dance. Chris blinked sleepily, about to close his eyes until Sebastian spoke softly into his ear.

"Chris, can I tell you something?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything, you know that," he replied, stroking his thumb over Sebastian's hand.

"This is the only relationship I've ever had where I feel like I can really be myself. Where I can be totally honest without having it blow up in my face and making me look like an idiot."

Chris smiled and turned over to face him, brushing his fingers affectionately over Sebastian's pink cheek. "I feel the same way. Only I'm sure I look like an idiot sometimes, but only because you're so classy and smart."

Sebastian chuckled, turning his head to kiss the inside of Chris' wrist.

"This is where you politely disagree with me," Chris whispered.

"Sorry, but you are an idiot sometimes," Sebastian replied with a mischievous grin.

"Sebastiannn," Chris whined, "You're supposed to tell me how perfect I ammm!"

"Parts of you are perfect," Sebastian winked, brushing a hand over Chris' cock.

"I knew it." Chris fell onto his back, throwing an arm over his face dramatically. "You only want me for my body."

Sebastian grinned and kissed a path up his chest. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"I'm not just a piece of meat, Sebastian," Chris protested, struggling not to grin as Sebastian slid on top of him.

"I know. You're not meat. You're my sex slave," he whispered, rubbing his hands over Chris' chest and tugging at his nipples. "Your only purpose is to fulfill my every desire."

"I think I could get used to that," Chris smiled, wrapping his large hands around Sebastian's slender waist.

"You better," Sebastian purred, reaching back and playing with his boyfriend's cock.

"Fuck," Chris hissed. "You're insatiable, you know that, right?"

"Mm hmm," Sebastian murmured, stroking him up and down and sliding Chris' thick cock into his ass as soon as it was hard again.

"God, I love you," Chris exhaled.

Sebastian let out a breathy laugh as he started rocking back and forth. "I love you too," he smiled. "You and your perfect cock."


	4. by your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics by Sade.

"Chris, I'm home!" Sebastian called out as he came through the front door of their Los Angeles home. He walked into the kitchen, setting the bags down on the counter and putting the groceries away.

"Do you want me to start dinner now?" Sebastian asked loudly, looking down at the pork loin he'd just bought. "Are you hungry yet?" 

What a dumb question, though. Chris was always hungry. Which is why Sebastian was surprised when Chris didn't answer. He put the pork in the fridge and wandered down the hall to their bedroom. "Chris?" he asked, looking around the room.

He finally saw him sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, slumped against the wall with his head in his hands. "Chris, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft with concern as he rushed over and knelt in front of him. Chris looked up at him somberly, with red eyes, and Sebastian could tell he'd been crying. "Babe?" he prompted softly when Chris didn't say anything.

"I'm fucked," he said in a small, plaintive voice.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Sebastian asked, taking Chris' hands in his.

"They moved filming up a week and asked if I was okay with it, and I said yes, but I forgot my cousin's getting married that Friday, and so I asked if we could push it back, and they said no, everything's locked in and I can't get out of it, and I don't know what to do," he sighed, fresh tears pricking at his eyes.

"Can you talk to your cousin about it?"

"No, I can't do that. She's like a sister to me, I would never do that," Chris replied, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Normally I would just tell the studio to fuck off, but you know how important this project is to me. I don't want to do anything to put that in jeopardy." 

Sebastian's brows knitted together in worry as he noticed Chris' pulse quicken and breath go ragged. "It's okay, they'll understand-"

"No! They won't! They'll fire me and hire somebody more talented!"

"Chris, stop. Come here," Sebastian said, rising to his feet and pulling Chris up with him.

"Sebastian, what am I going to do? I don't know what to do," Chris said unevenly, his breath coming out in gasps now.

"Chris, please...just breathe, okay?" Sebastian laid a hand on his chest, breathing in and out slowly and deeply and hoping Chris would do the same. His breathing evened out a little, but he looked so lost and distraught still that it broke Sebastian's heart a little. 

"Come here," he said softly, guiding him over to the sitting area and pulling him down onto the sofa. He tugged gently on his boyfriend's shoulder, and Chris fell over easily, laying his head in Sebastian's lap and hugging an arm around his knee. "Try to relax, okay?" he whispered, combing his fingers through Chris' short hair.

Sebastian just held him for a while, listening to Chris' ragged breaths slowly smooth out and feeling his fingers curl around his leg and relax again in a rhythm. He thought back to when he was a child, plagued by frequent nightmares, and remembered how his mother would sing to him until he fell back asleep. He remembered how safe and loved it made him feel.

"You think I'd leave your side, baby," he began to sing softly, "you know me better than that. You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees? I wouldn't do that." 

He rubbed a hand up and down Chris' arm. "Oh, when you're cold, I'll be there, hold you tight to me. When you're on the outside, baby, and you can't get in, I will show you you're so much better than you know. When you're lost, and you're alone, and you can't get back again, I will find you darling, and I will bring you home."

Chris tightened his arm around Sebastian's knees, hugging him tighter. Sebastian smiled, brushing a thumb over his cheek. "And if you want to cry, I am here to dry your eyes. And in no time, you'll be fine." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Chris' head.

"Thank you," Chris finally whispered, nuzzling against Sebastian's thigh.

"No problem, my love," Sebastian grinned, petting his hair again.

"Do you know any Disney songs?" he asked.

Sebastian laughed. "Of course."


End file.
